Los motivos de Mycroft
by Cristal azul
Summary: Sherlock y John son inseparables, necesitan un poco de ayuda para descubrirlo.


Mycroft pensaba que sus padres eran un ejemplo de matrimonio casi perfecto y con los años siguió pensándolo. Ambos eran opuestos como el día y la noche, pero de alguna forma se complementaban. Su madre era elegante y astuta. Su padre era tranquilo y sociable. Aunque tuvieran sus desavenencias, siempre parecían llegar a un acuerdo. Los hermanos claramente no correrían con la misma suerte. Eran unos hombres de hielo. Sus caminos, indudablemente, serían solitarios.

Repentinamente, por capricho del destino, Sherlock había encontrado al doctor Watson y sin proponérselo, había conquistado su corazón. El sentimiento era correspondido (obviamente), tanto que el trabajo había dejado de ser prioridad.

Los dos prácticamente estaban casados. Tan sólo les quedaba abrir los ojos.  
***

El detective se quejaba constantemente por sus visitas pero ese día en particular vislumbraba un matiz de agradecimiento. Antes de John, Mycroft había sido la única persona que velaba por su seguridad cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Los libros acomodados impecablemente, los muebles sin rastro de polvo, la cocina libre de miembros cercenados y de sustancias peligrosas, y el humo de cigarrillo impregnando sutilmente el ambiente, le anunciaban el pronto regreso de su antiguo compañero de piso. Algo que esperaba que ocurriera, después de su divorcio.

John podía ser cálido y amable (le recordaba a su padre en varios aspectos, incluyendo su forma de vestir) pero cuando se trataba de defender lo que más quería era como un león que difícilmente perdonaba y olvidaba. Especialmente con Sherlock.

Sherlock, con quien terminó haciendo las paces, comprendiendo finalmente que lo había engañado para protegerlo y a las pocas personas que le importaba. Podría decirse que con el único que estaba enojado era consigo mismo, por no haber actuado oportunamente.

_Me alegra que hayas arreglado un poco. Pero deberías dejar de fumar y comer mejor.

Casi se arrepentía por lo que acababa de decir. La delgadez de su hermano era alarmante, aún cuando no estaba raquítico como en su época universitaria. Hasta la fecha le era inconcebible que se hubiera graduado. Sin la intervención del inspector Lestrade y la suya, ya estaría muerto. Sabía que sus comentarios lo pondrían más nervioso. De los dos, Sherlock era el más humano y el que más le costaba ocultar su debilidad. Sin embargo, era lo único que se le ocurría para hacerlo reaccionar.

Apenas había visto al rubio, tras haberse reunido en la casa de sus padres para que el detective se recuperara de la herida de bala. Aún le guardaba resentimiento por haberlo arrojado prácticamente a las garras de Moriarty. Esa actitud no le había afectado en lo más mínimo, incluso agradecía el distanciamiento. Lo que si le irritaba era la presencia de Mary que tuvo el cinismo de platicar tranquilamente con su madre, después de lo que había hecho.

Su hermano permaneció en su mutismo, sin responderle sarcásticamente ni mofándose de su peso. Abierto a todos los consejos que pudiera darle, por primera vez en años.

_Debes estar consciente que ya no puedes actuar como antes, las cosas han cambiado y John ya no es el mismo. _continuó, dándole un pequeño sorbo al té que la señora Hudson le había servido tan generosamente, a parte de Anthea era la única que sabía cómo prepararlo a su gusto_ Lo más seguro es que no tenga la misma paciencia de antes…con todo lo que le ha pasado.  
***

La tensión que había en la otrora apacible departamento era tan densa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Aunque darle demasiada importancia al viejo amigo de Sherlock era exagerado, también habían intervenido otros factores. Hasta donde tenía constancia (gracias a la señora Hudson) ahora compartían quehaceres que antes eran exclusivamente para John, aunque seguía preparando la comida. Aún le guardaba desconfianza al detective después de haber sido drogado.

Si el doctor estaba muy cansado por las presiones del día, el pelinegro lo dejaba dormir y perseguía a los criminales sin su ayuda. Además, su niveles de prepotencia habían bajado considerablemente, escuchando atentamente a las víctimas y a sus clientes. Aceptaba gustoso las invitaciones que le hacían Lestrade y Molly (quien se había hecho a la idea de que su relación no pasaría de ser amistosa) para ir por unos tragos o charlar en un café. Esa actitud tan servicial lejos de calmar a John lo alteraba más .

Sherlock estaba ajeno a todo lo que ocurría, como era de esperarse. Víctor Trevor estaba presumiendo sus experiencias en la India, sus viajes alrededor del mundo y recordando los casos en que los que había intervenido, en vez de lo que realmente le competía que era el hackeo que había sufrido el banco en el que trabajaba. Entendía perfectamente el descontento de John, escuchar a ese hombre mareaba.

En cuanto Anthea le informó que habían resuelto el caso, recibió la llamada preocupada del doctor. Quedaron de verse en algún lugar, aunque bien podría haber sido en su propia casa, después de todo seguirían tratándose por el bien del detective. Le comentó que le preocupaba la actitud de Sherlock, que no quería que afrontara quien sabe cuántos peligros solo y que habían discutido por que sospechaba de que había recaído. Ese cambio de personalidad tan repentina no era normal.

Mycroft le disipó todas sus dudas, Sherlock estaba limpio. Lo único que tenía era estrés post-traumático por haber pasado dos años desenmarañando la red de Moriarty. Rechazando enérgicamente cualquier tratamiento o ayuda psicológica. Tenía las mismas pesadillas, la misma angustia y el mismo temblor de manos que el ex militar aún padecía.

_Te recomiendo que le tengas paciencia, también ha pasado por momentos difíciles. Habla con él._ le dijo de la manera más comprensiva posible.

Dejó que John tomara sus propias conclusiones, sin soltarle más información. Sherlock temía perderlo y si se iba de forma definitiva dudaba que pudiera recuperarse. Aumentaría sus conductas autodestructivas y buscaría situaciones cada vez más riesgosas. Entre hermanos se pelearían todo lo que quieran, sabían que por más que se lastimaran siempre terminarían buscándose. Se comprendían mutuamente. Con los demás era distinto, por lo general terminaban hartándose y abandonándolos.  
***

Muchos pensarían que mandaba poner cámaras de vigilancia en el departamento de su hermano. Eso era completamente erróneo. Sí, siempre estaba al pendiente de él, pero exageraban. No subestimaba su inteligencia y de permanecer escondidos (que dudaba), no quería ver discusiones de pareja

Se había enterado de muy buena fuente (otra vez por la señora Hudson), que John había tenido una fuerte con Sherlock hace tres días por que trajo leche caducada sin darse cuenta. Por razones hasta el momento desconocidas, terminó sermoneándole de que debía parar con sus huelgas de hambre, por más complicado que fuera el caso. Que estaban haciéndose viejos y si no se cuidaba su grandioso cerebro iba a estrellarse contra el pavimento.

Tenía tan poco tiempo libre como para desperdiciarlo de esa manera. Tal vez a Anthea le interesaba, pero dudaba que pudiera sacar información útil.

Estaba al tanto de que John ya no tenía citas desde que había regresado con Sherlock. Era lógico, después de separarse de Mary lo primero que necesitaba era relajarse y poner en orden su vida. Por el contrario ponía más esmero en su apariencia, como si quisiera atraer a alguien en particular.

Otra persona que fuera tan perspicaz como él, sabría perfectamente de quien se trataba. Desafortunadamente eran un par de idiotas y de seguir así avanzarían a paso de caracol o se quedarían estancados en donde estaban, en el peor de los casos.

_ ¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que extrañaba la guerra?_ le preguntó John cuando reparó en su presencia, con la mirada más desolada y cansada que le hubiera visto. _ También Sherlock me lo había dicho, que buscaba a personas que pudieran darme la adrenalina que necesitaba. Que por ese motivo me fui a vivir con él al poco tiempo de conocerlo y me casé con Mary.

Mycroft se sentó junto a él, observando la inmaculada blancura. No iba a ser la primera ni la última vez que Sherlock acabaría en un hospital. Comúnmente era por heridas, golpes, sobredosis o por enfermedad. En este caso fue por apendicitis. Sherlock pensaba que era un dolor de estómago cualquiera. John lo revisó e identificó los síntomas, trayéndolo en contra de su voluntad. Permaneciendo sentado y al tanto de su condición desde que lo operaron.

_Bueno, así fue al principio. Ahora no me importaría vivir junto a él en un pueblo tranquilo, criando abejas._ Entrelazó los dedos, apoyando su barbilla._ Si lo pierdo, no sé qué haré…

_ ¿Por qué no se lo dices?_ le cuestionó Mycroft._No tienes nada que perder. Sherlock te corresponderá.

John sonrió. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron.


End file.
